The empty compartment
by johnprewett
Summary: Harry dreams of his return to Hogwarts. But the journey will be different from what he had expected. I do not want to reveal too much. Read and find out. (Please be lenient with my English)


It was the night before Harry would return to Hogwarts. They all would return to Hogwarts and a new school year would begin. A year full of new adventures. He was so excited that he couldn´t fall asleep. Too much was going through his head. What adventures would be waiting for him this year? He couldn´t fall asleep. Not only the upcoming adventures went through his head, but the events of last summer. Especially the sight of Hermione in her pretty pale blue summer dress. Or the sight of Hermione in her bikini. Harry had always seen her as a friend. But lately he had seen her more and more as a desirable young woman. Especially when he wondered how she would look naked.

At last he fell asleep. He had a very strange, but very pleasant dream. He dreamed that he was already on the Hogwarts Express. He was standing in the corridor of the train and looked out the window. The landscape went past him. Apparently he was on his way back to Hogwarts. For a while he walked down the corridor. Something was wrong here. He saw or heard anything from the other students. The first compartment, which he opened was empty. In the second and third also was nobody. He realized that all the compartments were empty. He was completely alone in this train. What was going on here?

Finally, he entered one of the empty compartments and sat by the window. Why was he here alone? Where were the others? He didn´t know how long he had been sitting there. A sudden noise startled him. As he looked around, he noticed that someone had opened the compartment door. So he was not all alone here. A young woman with long brown hair. For a moment he stared at the person who suddenly appeared before him. It was Hermione.

Nobody said a word. Hermione just stood there and smiled at him. She wore her pretty pale blue summer dress. But why? Why was she here? He couldn´t help but look at her cleavage. The sight was just too tempting. Then he looked away and blushed. What should he do? Was this a dream?

„Do you mind if I sit next to you?", she asked suddenly.

Without waiting for an answer she came up to him and sat on the seat beside him. He tried not to look at her. But he couldn´t help. He looked into her cleavage again. During the summer vacation he had wondered how she would look under her dress. Then Hermione's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

„You like my breasts, right?" He blushed. „You can admit it. Throughout the summer, you've been watching me. Do you think that I don´t notice that? So, do you like my breasts so much?"

„Well ... yes.", Harry said sheepishly.

„Do you want to see them?", she asked defiantly.

„Yes.", Harry said without thinking.

He stared at Hermione as her hands moved to the straps of her dress. She pushed them over her shoulders. Slowly, almost in slow motion. Harry stared at Hermione's naked torso. She wore no bra under her dress. He had a clear view of her bare breasts. They were bigger than Ginnys. He wanted to touch them. Hermione smiled.

„You want to touch them, Harry?"

„Yes.", He said with a weak voice.

„Then go ahead."

He hesitated. Then he touched her breasts and began to fondle her. Her skin was so soft. Hermione watched his movements. It was a nice feeling to touch her breasts. His mind said no, but he kept going. He didn´t care that she was his best friend. Or what Ron and Ginny would say if they could see them now.

„Yes. Go on.", she said softly.

Her breasts were so soft. So beautiful. Hermione closed her eyes and let it happen. She let Harry do what he wanted. Harrys tongue touched her breasts and she gasped. She stroked his hair. He wanted to spoil them forever. But then Hermione suddenly rose and knelt between Harrys legs. He leaned over to kiss her. She gently stroked his thigh. Then she came closer and closer to his midsection. When she reached her goal Hermione freed his manhood and stroked him. She knew he wanted more. He looked at her uncertainly.

„What's wrong?", Hermione asked.

„Someone might hear us.", He said.

„Don´t worry. We are all alone here. No one can hear us."

Hermione held Harrys cock in her hand. With her tongue she licked over his penis and made him gasp. She took him deep in her mouth. Slowly she moved her head and Harry fell back. As Harry looked at Hermione, she looked up at him. But she went on to work on his cock. Faster, then slower, then faster. Sometimes she stopped to massage his testicles. It wouldn't be too long before he'd come, and she knew it.

Hermione stopped. Harry looked at her questioningly, but she just smiled. She leaned forward and kissed him. Then she rose. Harry just looked at her. She pulled her dress completely off her body and it slid to the floor. The she stood completely naked in front of him. It was clear to Harry that she had worn absolutely nothing under her dress. Harry undressed also and he pushed her on one of the seats. Then he knelt in front of her and spread her legs.

His tongue made her mad. She gasped. He looked at her, but it seemed to please her. Although her face was obscured a bit by her breasts. While his tongue spoiled her, he ran his hands over her soft skin. Her hands cupped her breasts and stroked them. Harry was throwing his tongue in all directions around her clit.

„Oh, Harry! I can´t stand it anymore."

Harry ended her agony and sat down beside her. He gently stroked her soft skin and she gasped. Before he knew what was happening, she sat on his lap. Her breasts were right in front of his face. Then he penetrated her. She was slowly circling her hips and began to ride him. Harry couldn´t think straight and dropped his head back. Hermiones movements made him mad. She pressed her breasts in his face and moaned his name. Harry groaned. He couldn´t hold back.

Hermione suddenly stopped and he looked at her quizzically. She rose and turned her back to him so he couldn´t see her face. She sat back down on him and Harry encircled her with his arms. He grabbed her breasts and kneaded them. He couldn´t see that she had closed their eyes and completely devoted herself to the pleasures. He still couldn´t believe what this girl was doing with him. She seemed insatiable. Then he came in her and he felt that she got her own orgasm. A wave of semen shot out of his dick and filled her pussy. She sank back panting and he held her tight. He kissed her shoulder, but he wanted more. His hands glided over her body. She moaned contentedly. He knew she wanted more.

She got up and opened the compartment door. He looked after her, puzzled. What was she doing? She stepped out into the corridor, leaned forward and put her hand against the window. She looked at him, smiled and moved her hips slightly. Harry knew what she wanted. But it was absolutely crazy. Then he realized that they were all alone on this train. He positioned himself behind her and stroked her ass. He hoped that they were really alone. He couldn´t restrain himself. She looked too tempting.

„Come here, Harry. Come and take me. We are all alone here."

His hands were holding her hips and he guided his hard manhood into her. For a moment he remained in this position. Then he started to penetrate her. Slowly at first. Harry watched his dick disappear into her pussy. She moaned satisfied and let Harry fuck her. He pushed harder into her. Again and again. And she moaned louder and louder. So loudly that he believed that someone would hear them. But for some reason it seemed to him completely irrelevant. He grabbed her breasts and began to massage them. It felt fantastic.

„Oh, yes. Fuck me, Harry! Fuck me!"

After a while Hermione came to her orgasm. But Harry was still fucking her. He enjoyed every second. He was too excited and moved faster. He gently stroked her back. Her next orgasm was not far away. She moaned loudly and both came at the same time. His legs were shaking a little bit. He held Hermione and kissed her neck. It felt incredibly good.

Harry didn´t know how much time had passed. From afar he heard a voice calling him. Who was that? He slowly opened his eyes. For a moment he thought he was still dreaming. He saw a brown-haired figure. As he put on his glasses, he realized that Hermione was bending over him. Harry took a few seconds before he realized that he no longer was in the empty compartment. He was in his bed at the Burrow. The images of his dream still shot through his head. These pictures seemed so real that he blushed a little when he saw Hermione.

„You have to get up.", she said and smiled at his puzzled expression. „We will be late. Come on."  
„Yes. All right.", he muttered.  
„Is something wrong?"  
„No, I have dreamed ... very strange." She looked at him quizzically.  
„And what did you dream?" He hesitated.  
„Oh, nothing special. I should get up.", he said evasively. She smiled, amused.  
„Ok. But hurry. We have not much time."  
„Yes, yes. It's all right."

When Hermione left the room, Harry looked after her. He looked at her body and thought of his dream. Why was he dreaming something like this? They were just friends. And why in an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express? He couldn´t figure out.


End file.
